When all is done, there is nothing to say
by RhodesyTash
Summary: 'It was definitely not right, but I needed it... We both did. People had predicted this would happen, but we'd told them they were wrong. Did they know us better than ourselves' Smithy x Original Character.


**My friend had some pretty crazy dreams, and I asked if I could write a fan fic using the things her mind came up with... She said yeah, so here goes! Haha. Please review.**

**Oh and the characters;  
- I envision Tom Woods looking like Tom Felton.  
- Kimberly Nicholls looking like Kate Upton.  
- And Laura Gordon looking like Frankie Sandford, with long hair.**

* * *

I still remembered my first day at Sun Hill. I'd transferred from Barton Street, after being there for only a year, sometime in the middle of January 2011. I'd started on the same day as two other officers, PC Kimberly Nicholls and PC Tom Woods. Kimberly was a beautiful blonde, with legs double the size of mine. I was jealous of her right from the moment I spotted her; she was everything I wasn't… Yet somehow, eight months later, we were good friends, almost inseparable. Tom was an attractive young officer, a bit of a pretty boy from an upper class family… He did try his best to be one of the lads though and seemed to fit in rather well. And I, well I was common as muck and seen as the 'baby' of the team, seeings as I was the most recent person to qualify. I wasn't anything on Kimberly, with my wavy brunette hair and fairly plain features, but I guess I got attention in my own way.

Right from the moment we stepped into briefing on that first morning, I knew I wasn't really noticed at all. The blokes were eying up Kimberly, and the girls were focused on Tom… I guess I was a little glad that I didn't stand out, but at first it was like no one had acknowledged my existence. But then there was Ben and Smithy. Inspector Smith (known as Smithy most of the time) had come over to greet me personally, and then paired me with Ben for the day.

Out on the beat, Ben and I'd had a laugh and got to know each other… and then it was that evening that everyone realised I did exist. Personally, I thought that it had been Ben putting in a word with the others, saying I was actually alright or something, but they all introduced themselves at the pub that night.

Over the last eight months, I'd been seen as 'one of the lads' when it came to the pub and work, but they knew I had a girly side too. It appeared that DC Mickey Webb had taken it upon himself to act like my 'big brother', and Smithy had also followed suit, although I was a little closer to him than Mickey. Kimberly and I practically did everything together, I felt like a teenager again when I was with her, and we tended not to be put together at work for that exact reason. I'd also gained a good friendship with Mel and Kirsty, but I think I was friendly with most people in general. Kimberly'd rubbed a few people the wrong way… and that was extremely clear when glares were passed between them in the corridors, but she never really let that affect her work, or any friendships that she did have.

Overall, I think that I'd settled in well… a lot better than at Barton Street anyway, I'd never get over how much of a nob my sergeant was, but I supposed he didn't matter anymore because I'd never have to see him again. Sun Hill had been a great fresh start.

* * *

One morning, near the end of September, I found myself paired with the Inspector due to being short-staffed. Apparently there was a stomach bug going around, and Kirsty, Nate and Kimberly had all been laid in bed with terrible stomach pains and a sick bucket tucked under their arms. Smithy hadn't exactly been pleased with the lack of officers, and even less so that he had to join us on the streets… But he'd seemed to perk up a bit when I'd brought him a cuppa and a bacon roll.

The pair of us stood on the edge of the road, next to the burger van, Smithy leaning against a lamp post, my butt perched on the bonnet of the car. It was strangely cold for September, and even though I had plenty of layers on and a warm cuppa in my hands, I was still shaking like a Chihuahua feeling as if I was sat in a freezer.

Smithy looked at me for a minute, then chuckled. "You can't be that cold, Gordon!"

I lifted my hand and pointed to my chattering teeth. "Nah, I'm just doing this for the fun of it!" I muttered sarcastically. "Smithy, it's bloody freezing!"

He chuckled again. "I know what we could do to warm you up..." He said, smirking.

I scoffed. He was such a wind up. "I'll consider that option when I start to get frost bite." I stated, smirking back at him.

"Actually, I was just suggesting that we should sit in the car." He said, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what you meant!" I snorted and slid off of the bonnet, being careful not to spill my tea.

He laughed once more. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Shut up, you Muppet." I grumbled and walked around to the passenger side door.

"You're so bloody moody when you're cold!" He cried.

"I'll be worse than bloody moody if you don't hurry up and start the car!" I playfully threatened. He shook his head and grinned at me, then walked around to the driver's side. I climbed in and pulled the door shut, then turned to see him doing the same. He put the keys into the ignition and started the car, whilst I prayed that it would hurry and warm up.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to your Inspector like that." He stated, jokingly.

"Hm, well the Inspector shouldn't really be suggesting sex with his officers, should he? Looks like we've both been saying things we shouldn't."

"Touché." He nodded his head once, then took a sip from his cup.

I smiled and opened my mouth to tell him how much of a dick he was, when our radio's sprung to life.

_"Sierra Oscar 3 from Sierra Oscar, there's a report of a woman stood on the edge of the roof of a block of flats on the east side of the Cockcroft Estate. The informant claimed she looked ready to jump." _

We were only a few minutes drive away from the estate. Smithy passed his tea to me and nodded, plugging himself in.

I hopped out of the car and chucked the cups in the bin, then spoke into the radio on my way back. "Sierra Oscar 543 to Sierra Oscar, show us dealing." I slid back into my chair and had just about shut the door when Smithy sped away. I shot him a glare and put my seat belt on. "You're actually trying to kill me.."

He chuckled. "Now that wouldn't look good would it?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

Minutes later, we pulled up outside the large block of flats on the east side of the Cockcroft Estate. As expected, there was a girl stood at the edge, looking down at the ground. It was hard to see her, seeings as she was seven floors up, and I felt my heart race as I hopped out of the car and ran into the building. I had to go up seven flights of stairs, then climb the ladder to the roof, the whole time praying that I would get there in time. I could hear Smithy a few steps behind me.

As I stepped out onto the roof, heavily out of breath, the girl span around to face me. As she did so, I felt my heart skip a beat, she was so close to the edge. Her dark brown hair was matted and tangled, and her lip was split, her cheeks bright red from the cold wind blowing.

"Hello, I'm Laura." I told her softly, as I took a few steps closer. I tried my hardest not to slip as the roof was still wet from the rain this morning, and incredibly slippery. "What's your name?"

"Don't come any closer!" The girl snapped, a look of pure panic on her face.

I paused a few metres in front of her and repeated my question. "What's your name?"

"Paris." She mumbled.

"Okay, Paris, that's a pretty name." I said, softly smiling at her. "Could you step away from the edge? Please?"

Paris looked so young, no older than twenty, I wondered what could be so complicated that she would want to jump.

Paris firmly shook her head, and her bottom lip started to quiver. "I can't. I need to get away.. I can't live like this!" She cried, looking over her shoulder at the empty space.

"Paris, look at me.." I told her. She slowly looked back at me. "What do you need to get away from? Is someone hurting you? We can protect you... if you come with us, we can make sure you're safe."

It was quiet for a second, then the young girl in front of us let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Come on, Paris. Come with us..." I took a few shaky steps forwards, holding my arms out for balance. "We'll look after you."

Paris hesitantly took a small step towards me. I nodded and smiled reassuringly, holding my hand out for her. She put out a foot to take another step, and then it all happened so quickly. She slipped and her arms flailed out around her as she started to fall backwards. My heart leaped into my mouth as I hurriedly ran forwards and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards me. _And then my feet slipped too._ I let out a loud scream as I fell over the edge, my hands desperately searching for something to cling onto.

"Laura!" I heard Smithy's worried cry as I twisted my body and my fingers gripped onto the edge of the roof. The tears were stinging in my eyes as I panted heavily, trying my hardest to hold on. I glanced at the floor seven stories below me and struggled to pull myself up, I couldn't die.. Not now, I wasn't ready.

Suddenly, there was a tugging on my wrists, and I looked up to see Smithy leaning over the edge, trying desperately to pull me back up. It was clear on his face that he was petrified as he pulled me up, gripping to me tightly.

"Get your footing on the wall, Laura. Try to walk up!" He rushed his words, and I was surprised that I'd heard them. "I've got your arms, come on!"

I lifted my right leg and placed my foot on the wall in front of me... I tried to push up, but I instantly slipped, my knee scraping against the stone. I let out a cry, and started to sob as I clinged onto the edge, the fear of falling finally taking over me.

"Concentrate, Laura!" Smitht urgently cried. "Grab hold of me and I'll pull you up!"

I took the steadiest breath that I could, then let go of the edge. Smithy yanked me up slightly as I gripped a hold of his shirt. We both paused for a second, both of us breathing heavily, then he pulled me up, hooking his arms under mine as soon as he could. It was a struggle, but I eventually found myself crawling away from the edge weakly. A sense of relief washed through my body as I slowly sat down and started to cry. Smithy was in front of me a second later, pulling me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest and let it all out, gripping to his shirt again. I could feel his quick and shaky breaths start to slow down, and then he spoke.

"Mel, take Paris back to the station. Leon, go with them and inform the FME that Laura will be in to see him soon."

"Yes Gov." Leon and Mel answered at the same time. I hadn't even realised that they'd joined us on the roof, had they seen me fall?

I didn't move from where I was until I heard the three of them leave. I sniffed, then took a deep breath and pulled back, looking at Smithy.

He kept his arms around me and looked down at me, his face white as a sheet. "God, that scared me so much!"

I swallowed and felt the tears stinging in my eyes again.

He sighed. "What are we going to do with you?" He teased, the panicked edge still in his voice.

I smiled through the tears that were starting to fall again.

"Come on, lets get back to the nick." He said, standing up, then gently helping me to my feet.


End file.
